


Product Safety Recall

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [72]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: An in-universe product recall notice.





	Product Safety Recall

**Product Safety Recall**

**Eclipse Ring Overnight Extra Heavy Pads with Wings**

Serial number 1415245

Sold nationally at major pharmaceutical and big-box stores between May and August 2019

 **Defect:** The summoning circle pattern on the product was improperly printed during the manufacturing process in some production batches.

 **Hazard:** Multiple consumers have reported that use of the product has resulted in accidental summoning of Brian, the organ duck demon. Though no adverse results have been reported as a result of such incidents so far, Eclipse is nonetheless recalling this product in the interest of public safety.

 **What to do:** Customers should not use the product and should return it to the place of purchase for a full refund or directly to Eclipse Ltd. for a replacement product of equal value.

 **Contact Details:** Contact Eclipse (America) Ltd. at 1-800-555-1808 or Attn: Product Recall, 1 Eclipse Boulevard, Lee Center, IL 61331

**See[www.recalls.gov](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.recalls.gov&t=MWM3NmY3N2ZlNDlhOTlhMzliNDM5OTJhMDE3ZDM3Nzk2YTgzNDExZSxHNlhpMDdZWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJ4Jci_H3gVmViB1M6P5_3A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhaberdashing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F103213792074%2Fin-regards-to-the-menstrual-pad-ask-what-if-there&m=0) for more American Product Recall Information**


End file.
